As the output of light emitting elements (such as light emitting diodes or laser diodes) used in LCD television backlights, lighting fixtures, optical communications devices, and so forth has risen in recent years, there has been a need for a technique with which heat can be efficiently dissipated from the light emitting element.
There is a known light emitting device comprising a light emitting element and a package in which the light emitting element is mounted (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-62272, for example). The package has a molded article made of resin and so on, and a metal lead that is embedded in the molded article. The lead includes a mounting part on which the light emitting element is mounted, and a terminal part that is linked to the mounting part and is connected to a mounting board via a solder fillet.